The 76th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Balloons *'Charlie Brown & The Elusive Football ''(United Features Syndicate) ''- 1st time' *Big Bird (Sesame Workshop) ''- 2nd time *Blue ''(Nickelodeon) (to promote Joe's Welcome to Blue's Clues, Retired) - 4th and last time *'Little Bill ''(Nickelodeon) (First African-American Character in the Parade) - 1st time''' *Cheesasaurus Rex (Kraft Macaroni and Cheese) ''- 2nd time *Jeeves ''(Ask.com) (Retired) - 3rd time *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) ''- 3rd time *Mr. Monopoly (Parker Brothers) ''- 1st time' *Jimmy Neutron '(Nickelodeon) (to promote The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) - 2nd time *Pikachu (The Pokemon Company) ''(to promote Pokemon 4Ever) - 2nd time *Wild Thing ''(HarperCollins Children's Books) ''(First time since 1999) - 3rd time *Barney the Dinosaur ''(HiT Entertainment) (Retired) - 9th and last time *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Scholastic) - 9th Time *'Kermit the Frog ''(The Jim Henson Company) (to promote It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie and Kermit's Swamp Years, Holiday Ambassador) - 1st time''' Novelty Balloons *'Uncle Sam ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time' *'Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Stars ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time' *ABC Bouncing Balls (Sesame Workshop) ''- 15th time *Cloe the Holiday Clown ''(Macy's) ''- 9th time *Americana Spheres ''(Macy's) ''- 4th time *White Macy's Stars ''(Macy's) ''- 17th time *[[R.H. Macy Mini Hot Air Balloon|'''Macy's Centennial Hot Air Balloon]] ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time *Harold the Fireman ''(Macy's) ''- 7th time *Baseball and Basketball ''(Macy's) ''- 12th time *Happy Hippo ''(Macy's) ''- 2nd time *Ice Cream Cone ''(Macy's) ''- 16th time *The Elf ''(Macy's) ''- 3rd time *'Red Macy's Stars ''(Macy's) '''- 1st time Floats *Tom Turkey - 10th time '(Macy's) *Pep Rally (Retired) - 12th and last time (Mike Miller & Associates) *[[Build-A-Bear Workshop|'Teddy Bear's 100th Anniversary Workshop']] - 1st time (Build-A-Bear Workshop) *[[Sesame Street|'Sesame Street']] - 1st time (Sesame Workshop) *The Old Lahaina Luau (Retired) - 3rd and last time (Old Lahaina Luau) *Blue's Clues (Retired) - 4th and last time (Nickelodeon) *Road To The Future (Retired) - 3rd and last time (Hess Corporation) *'Kids' Candy Creation Lab' - 1st time (Hershey Foods Corporation) *Three Little Pigs (Retired) - 3rd and last time (Pulte Homes) *Bob the Builder with Wendy and Muck - 2nd time (HIT Entertainment) *Westward Ho! (First time since 1998, Retired) - 4th and last time (Macy's) *Mother Earth (Retired) - 3rd and last time (Maytag Appliances) *Jolly Polly Pirate Ship - 10th time (The Wiggles Touring Party, Ltd.) *'Carousel of Imagination' - 1st time (The Lego Company) *[[Marion-Carole Showboat|'Marion-Carole Showboat']] - 1st time (Macy's.com) *Statue of Liberty - 19th time (Macy's) *Big Apple - 20th time (New York Daily News) *RAW Energy (Retired) - 2nd and last time (World Wrestling Federation) *Amazing Creatures of the Wild - 4th time (Animal Planet) *Waterfall City (Retired) - 2nd and last time (Hallmark Entertainment's Dinotopia: The Series) *[[Barney the Dinosaur|'Barney's Playtime in the Park']] - 1st time (HIT Entertainment) *[[A Christmas Carol|'A Christmas Carol']] - 1st time (Radio City Entertainment) *Santaland Express - 18th time (OshKosh B'Gosh) *[[Angelina Ballerina|'Angelina Ballerina']] - 1st time (HIT Entertainment) *Santa's Sleigh - 14th time (Macy's) Falloons * The World of Greendog - 2nd time (greendog) * M&M's Network - 5th time (M&M's Chocolate Candies) * The Grinch (Retired) - 2nd and last time (Universal Orlando Resort) Specialty Units * New York City Highway Patrol District Motorcycle Police Brigade * "A Holiday Treat For Children Everywhere" Banner * Central Parks Enforcement Mounted Patrol * Doodlebug (Central Park Conservacy) * Planters' NUTmobile - 1st time (Planters) * "The United States" Circus Wagon (Big Apple Circus) * Big Red Shoe Car (McDonald's Corporation) * "If You Haven't Seen Macy's. You Haven't Seen New York" Banner * New York Police Department Mounted Unit * 1922 Macy's REO Truck (Macy's) * Pikamobile (The Pokemon Company) Toy Floats * Rocking Tortoise * Mr. Snail * Rocking Horse Marching Bands * Prospect High School Marching Band * Turpin High School Marching Band * Miles College Marching Band * Kamiak High School Show Band & Color Guard * Cisco Jr. College Band & Belles * James F. Byrnes High School Marching Band * Quantico Marine Band * Stone High School Marching Band * New York Police Department Marching Band * Salem High School Marching Band * Piscataway High School Marching Band * Highland High School Marching Band * Lafayette High School Marching Band Guest Stars Bold indicates their float appearance.'' *Miss America 2002 Shauntay Hinton ''(Tom Turkey) *Snoopy (Pep Rally) *Play (Teddy Bear's 100th Anniversary Workshop) *The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street with International Friends (Sesame Street) *Liza Huber and Eric Martsolf (Wedding Bell-Y Laughs Limo) *Justin Guarini (Road To The Future) *no secrets (Kids' Candy Creation Lab) *Mario (World of Greendog) *The Cast of Good Morning Miami (Westward Ho!) *Josh Groban (Mother Earth) *Jamie-Lynn Sigler (Doodlebug) *The Wiggles (Jolly Polly Pirate Ship) *Michael Feinstein (Carousel of Imagination) *Ronald McDonald, Grimace and the Hamburglar (Big Red Shoe Car) *Joe Lawrence (Marion-Carole Showboat) *The Cast of American Dreams (Marion-Carole Showboat) *Macy's Holiday Bears (1922 Macy's REO Truck) *Michael Cavanaugh (Statue of Liberty) *Natural (Big Apple) *Matthew Lawrence (Rocking Tortoise) *Andy Lawrence (Mr. Snail) *Baha Men with Jeff Corwin & Matt Gallant (Amazing Creatures of the Wild) *Lee Ann Womack (Waterfall City) *Barney, Baby Bop & B.J. (Barney's Playtime in the Park) *Ashanti (M&M's Network) *F. Murray Abraham and the Cast of A Christmas Carol (A Christmas Carol) *Judy Kaye and the Stars of Percy, The Poor Little Penguin (Santaland Express) *Raggedy Ann (Rocking Horse) *Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus (Santa's Sleigh) Category:Lineups Category:2000s Parades